Being Me, Being With Edward, Being A Vampire
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'IL craque. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que la bataille s'engage. Reviews, please ! Et voilà dernier chapitre posté ! :'
1. Chapter 1 : Perfectly in Love

Disclaimer : Tous les persos et l'idée appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé pour la 1e publication, j'ai utilisé Microsoft Works et cela ne faisait pas la même chose, j'espère qu'avec Open Office, ce sera mieux !

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ;

J'avais des envies de meurtres. Pourtant ma transformation n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Je n'étais pas encore un vampire. Donc, pourquoi ? Un seul prénom, Alice. Ce petit lutin était le pire des fléaux en matière de fête. Et mon mariage avec son vampire de frère n'avait pas fait exception. Le grand hall de la maison Cullen était plus que décoré, avec beaucoup de goût, mais quand même beaucoup trop décoré à mon goût. Deux très longues tables prenaient toutes la place, avec une petite troisième qui servait de pont entre les deux, réservée pour moi et Edward. Elles étaient recouvertes de grandes nappes blanches, à l'image de ma robe, et elles étaient décorées de fleurs et de bougies de couleurs variant entre le beige et le doré, couleur des yeux de mon amoureux. Cette couleur me faisait littéralement fondre, et j'aimerais bien que ce fût le cas en ce moment. Esmée, Alice, Rénée et Rosalie s'évertuait à me faire la plus jolie possible - ce qui aurait été facile si j'avais eu la beauté de Rose.  
Une montagne de produits de beauté en tout genre gisait dans l'immense salle de bains d'Alice et moi, je gisais dans une montagne de tissu blanc. Je me sentais énorme, vraiment énorme. Mais je ne savais pour quelle raison, je me sentais aussi très belle. A cause des yeux brillants de mes amies et de ma mère ? A cause du sourire éblouissant qu'Edward faisait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait en mariée dans les pensées d'Alice ? Aucune idée, je me sentais juste bien, et heureuse. Serait-ce la faute de la présence de Jasper dans la maison ? Arrête de penser Bella ! Juste respire et profite de l'instant présent,

-Bella ! Arrête de bouger ! Sinon tu vas avoir un trait rouge sur toute la joue ! Gronda Alice.  
- Alice, tu crois vraiment que tout cela est nécessaire ? me plaignis-je. De toutes façons, que tu mettes trois couches de maquillage ou rien, cela ne me fera jamais égaler la beauté à laquelle j'aspire !  
- Pfff... Isabella Marie Swan ! S'indigna Rénée. Tu es la plus belle femme du monde ! Et aujourd'hui encore plus particulièrement. Donc tu vas te tenir tranquille et te réjouir d'avoir quatre femmes comme nous à ton service !  
- Oui Rénée. Dis-je tout en faisant la moue devant les rires retenus d'Esmée et Alice.

Derechef, ma chère mère m'attrapa le visage de ses deux mains, pas aussi doucement et amoureusement que mon "fiancé" - beurk - mais plutôt comme on attrape un gigot, dans le seul but de me fariner le visage de poudre. On allait me prendre pour une Hawaïenne par rapport à Edward si elle continuait ainsi. Vivement qu'elles me laissassent tranquille, vivement ce soir. Oui, c'était cela. J'avais hâte le soir. Me retrouver seule avec mon mari - plus beurk, ça me dégoûte moins -, qu'il remplissât ses engagements. Les deux. Enfin, pour le premier, ça pourrait attendre. Le second par contre... Il n'y échapperait pas.

- C'est bon, tu es sublime Bella ! Sautilla Alice. Bon, on te laisse, on doit aller se mettre en place. On t'envoie Charlie.  
- Hum... Humm... Ok. Dites, c'est Emmett qui va nous marier ? demandai-je, rien que pour l'entendre de nouveau.  
- Oui, pouffa Rosalie.

La seule parole qu'elle m'avait adressée - sans compter les politesses habituelles - depuis la veille. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'en voulait réellement mais elle avait toujours été distante, à mon plus grand regret, et à celui d'Edward. Dommage qu'elle ne m'aimât pas plus, enfin, dans quelques décennies, nous serions peut-être comme des soeurs ! Pff... Vivement que le mariage fût passé. J'aimais Edward. Il m'aimait aussi. On allait se marier et vivre heureux pour l'éternité - dans le vrai sens du terme - et que l'on fût marié ou non m'importait peu. Cela lui faisait plaisir, et cela me faisait plaisir qu'il fût heureux et puis, c'était une bonne façon de dire au revoir à mes proches. Isabella Cullen. Voilà ce que j'allais devenir.

Respirer. Surtout, ne pas oublier de respirer. Mes quatre tortionnaires m'avaient quittée, laissant sa place à Charlie. J'avais vivement attrapé le bras qu'il m'avait tendu, dans le seul but de ne pas tomber en marchant sur ma longue ( beaucoup beaucoup trop longue ) robe avec mes talons ( j'avais l'impression d'être aussi grande que Jake ).  
Les portes s'ouvrirent presque d'un seul coup. Hébétée, je n'osai pas avancer mais Charlie m'y obligea presque. Tous mes amis et toute ma famille était présente, tous leurs yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Je regardai droit devant moi, Edward était sublime dans son costume noir, et Emmett hilarant dans son habit de prêtre. D'ailleurs, Rosalie ne pouvait pas regarder en direction de son époux sous peine de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son fou rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait vraiment devant moi, il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi.  
Je continuais à avancer vers mon futur mari, vers ma destinée.

Le mariage était terminé, les invités étaient repartis, et les Cullen avaient quittés la demeure familiale à part le spécimen auquel j'étais mariée. Comment cela était-il possible ? _La tua cantante _? Dans quelques temps il goûterait mon sang et me transformerait en l'une des leurs, en un vrai vampire.  
Vêtue d'une nuisette en soie qu'Alice m'avait offert - je crois que je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour cette nuisette - j'étais étendue sur mon lit, attendant mon amoureux qui se faisait désirer, mais s'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour que je le désire. Je fermai les yeux et respirai à fond quand je sentis enfin ses bras de marbre enlacer ma taille. Je me retournai vivement vers lui et lui volai un baiser. Emprisonnant mon visage dans ses mains gelées, il me le rendit et alors que je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour le garder encore plus près de moi, il appuya son torse marmoréen contre mon pauvre corps. Mon corps me brûlait, il bouillait, bien que celui d'Edward fût de glace. Chacun redécouvrait petit à petit le corps de l'autre, tout en faisant - malheureusement - quelques pauses pour que je reprennasse mon souffle. Il me regardait avec ses yeux de lave, et me souriait de son sourire d'ange, pourrais-je un jour m'y habituer ? Alors que je me perdais dans la contemplation de ses yeux dorés, il m'embrassa de nouveau, dessinant de ses lèvres les contours et reliefs de mon visage. Je haletai. Ses mains descendirent au niveau de mes reins, me serrant un peu contre lui. Mon coeur eut un raté.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Plaisanta-t-il.  
- Non... Surtout... Pas... Continu... Ne ... Fais... Pas ... Attention... A moi. Arrivai-je à articuler.

Il rit d'un rire guttural, destiné à me terroriser. Comme s'il pouvait encore penser arriver à me faire peur ! Reprenant peu à peu des esprits que je voulai reperdre, je forçai - avec son consentement sinon j'aurais pu encore forcer - ses lèvres à reprendre leur cheminement. Sous ses mains de granit, mon corps me paraissait soudain attirant. Je déboutonnai sa chemise, mettant à nu sa musculature absolument parfaite, je prenait soudain peur, et si mon corps, sans vêtements, ne l'attirait plus ? Je n'avais rien d'une fille parfaite. Mais à mon grand étonnement, quand les bretelles de ma nuisette tombèrent, ce que je lus dans son regard balaya tous mes doutes et toutes mes craintes. Et la machine mise en marche, le moteur huilé de notre désir, tout fonctionna, au-delà même de mes espérances.

Au matin, je me réveillai dans le grand lit aux couvertures dorées, seulement couverte par un drap et dans les bras de mon amoureux.

- Bonjour. Me dit-il en souriant.  
- Salut, dis-je d'une voix rauque.  
- Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il, connaissant très bien la réponse.  
- Peu, mais je veux bien faire la grasse matinée, si Mr Cullen veut bien rester avec moi, dis-je tout en me blottissant encore plus contre lui.  
- A votre service Mme Cullen, murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser.

Nous étions seuls dans la grande villa blanche, nous avions l'éternité devant nous, même s'il me manquait encore une petite chose. J'essayai de l'attirer plus avant vers moi, ravivant la flamme de la veille qui - d'après moi - ne s'était jamais éteinte.

- Bella ! Tu surestime mon self-control, dit-il en canalisant mes mains baladeuses.  
- Hum... Ai-je été si horrible que ça hier soir ?  
- Tu as été PAR-FAi-TE.  
- Où est le problème alors ?  
- Je ... J'ai peur de te faire mal, de perdre le contrôle.  
- Et que se passera-t-il ? Tu me mordras et je deviendrai un vampire ! Allez, viens par là ! dis-je tout en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque.  
- Tu es impossible.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau mais il me repoussa encore. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! Il se leva ensuite, et je vis qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. Dès qu'il fût sortis, j'eus une idée, une idée brillante, encore grâce à Alice ! Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, enroulée dans mon drap et non sans avoir trébuché, je dénichai un sac à l'effigie d'un magasin de lingerie. Je passai rapidement l'ensemble, une jarretière que j'aurais dû porter la veille, mes talons haut de mariée et je sortais mon parapluie blanc des jours pluvieux. Edward n'allait pas en revenir. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, ouvrais le parapluie et le plaçais devant moi, pour qu'il me cache un minimum. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon Adonis personnel entra dans la chambre, un plateau garni de nourriture m'étant destinée.

- Bella ? Mais à quoi joues-tu ?  
Je me levai d'un bond, manquant de perdre mon équilibre, et faisait tourner le parapluie devant moi. J'écartais celui-ci d'un geste du bras, qui faillit me faire tomber, et dévoilais ma lingerie fine.  
- Bella ! Seras-tu toujours aussi ...  
- Aussi quoi ? dis-je tout en avançant à pas mesuré et voyant très bien qu'il perdait ses mots, je me saisis d'une pomme qui était juchée sur son plateau et croquait dedans.  
- Aussi obstinée ! Tu es vraiment impossible !  
- Bien. Mais Alice ne sera pas contente. Rosalie aussi. Elles tenaient vraiment à cette histoire de jarretière, minaudai-je tout en exhibant la jambe où l'objet de ses désirs trônait.  
- Pfff ...

Comme si je le forçais à exécuter un acte abominable, il posa le plateau à côté du canapé, s'agenouilla et retira - comme la coutume le veut - la jarretière avec ses dents. Le contact de sa bouche glacée sur ma cuisse me fit frissonner, mais pas de froid. Et comme il relevait la tête, je lui souriais. Comprenant mes intentions, il se recula à vitesse vampirique.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Nous avons la villa pour nous tous seuls, si tu ne veux pas en profiter, je me rhabille et je rentre chez Charlie passer du temps avec lui ! M'exclamai-je et voyant que cela ne lui faisait rien j'ajoutai : Et je compte inviter des amis, Angela, Ben et même Mike ! Je pourrais très bien mettre un très jolie jupe qu'Esmée m'a achetée, avec le très décolleté haut assortis. Je suis sûre que lui ...

Je vis qu'Edward bouillait de rage. J'avais réussi mon coup. Il se jeta sur moi, je ne m'en rendis d'abord pas compte, et nous nous retrouvâmes couchés sur l'imposant lit. Il me déshabilla en un temps record et je fis de même, j'exultais. Nous fîmes la même chose que la veille mais en mieux, moins de limites, moins d'attention, plus de passion et alors que je croyais que notre plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme, je sentis une affreuse douleur dans mon cou. Il y avait planté ses crocs, le poison faisait son effet mais Edward ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Edwaaaard ! Arrêteee. ...

Mon cri se perdit tout d'un coup, le poison me paralysait et alors que je me croyais perdue, une tornade bicolore plaqua Edward contre le mur, enroulé dans le dessus de lit. Alice tenait Edward et alors que la douleur s'insinuait peu à peu en moi, je me rendis compte que j'étais nue et que les Cullen arrivaient petit à petit, je remerciais je ne sais quel dieu que le drap me couvre totalement.  
Edward était déchainé, il avait dépassé les limites, tout cela par ma faute. Je vis Carlisle se précipiter vers moi, il sortit précautionneusement mon bras, sans me découvrir, et me fit une piqûre. Je sombrais.


	2. Chapter 2 : Curse Against Your Death

Merci pour vos reviews ! Mais n'hésitez pas à en poster de nouvelles ! Cela m'encourage à écrire plus vite ! )

J'ai changé le titre car il ne voulait rien dire en fait.

Une horrible douleur était en moi. J'essayais de hurler mais rien y faisait, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche enflammée. Je voulais ouvrir mes yeux mais ils paraissaient scellés. Je voulais bouger mais mes membres étaient trop engourdis. Je me demandais ce que je faisais ainsi et me revenait enfin la soirée de la veille, ou même avant, quand Edward et moi avons … Quand il m'a mordue. Quand il n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Quand il a failli me tuer comme un vrai vampire, un non-végétarien, l'aurait fait.

J'essayai de nouveau d'ouvrir mes yeux et de crier quand cela fonctionna, je perçus une lumière derrière les flammes qui dansaient devant mes yeux. Je hurlai. La douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter, des spasmes de douleur secouaient tous mes membres, je n'en pouvais plus. Les battements affolés de mon cœur parvinrent à mes oreilles, de plus en plus fort. Il s'affolait de plus en plus et alors que je croyais que ma respiration ferait de même mais à mon grand étonnement, je ne respirais plus. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il frappait, il battait fort jusqu'au calme plat. Plus aucun son ne me parvenait, étais-je morte ? Etais-je au paradis ou en enfer ? Je réouvrais des yeux et une lumière blanche et me fit cligner des yeux, la douleur était partie. J'entendais des voix, elles me paraissaient lointaines et pourtant, je les entendais parfaitement.

- Carlisle ! Où est Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas Alice, il n'était pas censé chasser avec toi et Emmett ?

- Il est rentré il y a plus de six heures !

Edward ? Où mon Edward ? Mon époux ? Je commençais à peine à paniquer quand une nouvelle vague de douleur m'envahit, un sentiment nouveau, la soif. Une soif impressionnante et irrépressible. Je ne ressentais plus rien à part cela.

- Bella ? Tu… Tu es réveillée ?

Alice. Elle s'avançait précautionneusement de peur de m'effrayer.

- Alice, j'ai soif.

- Bien sûr Bella, oh que je suis contente ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Je... Je crois que oui. J'ai soif. Où est Edward ?

- Viens, j'appelle les autres et nous allons aller chasser.

- Alice, où est Edward ?

- Je... Nous ne savons pas.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-je en comprenant ce que mon époux avait pu faire.

- Nous étions en forêt, il nous a dit qu'il rentrait et je ne sais pas où il est. Je n'ai pas eu de visions le concernant.

- Je... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, Alice, il faut partir le retrouver !

- Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper sont partis en tête, toi, tu dois venir chasser avec moi et Esmée.

Même si à ce moment, je souhaitais plus que tout qu'Edward soit à mes côtés, mon envie et ma soif de sang se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Esmée et Alice me conduisirent devant la forêt et partirent chacune de leur côté, me laissant avec mes pulsions animales. L'odeur du sang vint bientôt me chatouiller les narines et je ne pus y résister plus longtemps. Je me mis à courir, le plus vite possible, sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait et en à peine quelques secondes, mes crocs étaient plantés de le cou de ma proie, morte. Rassasiée, je lâchai le corps sans vie de la bête et la regardai : un puma. Cette vue m'arracha un sourire, Edward et moi étions vraiment semblable, bien que je ne pensais pas avoir le même don que lui. Je continuais de chasser quelques animaux durant une ou deux heures puis je rentrai à la villa, Esmée et Alice sur mes talons.

Dès que je vis la tête d'Alice, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, tout comme ceux d'Esmée, je leur demandai ce qu'il se passait mais aucune d'elle n'osa me répondre. Excédée, je leur redemandai et aucune répondre ne me parvint. Je les regardais d'un regard de tueur, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Edward et elles me le cachait.

_Comment lui annoncer la nouvelle sans qu'elle n'entre dans une fureur noire ?_

C'était la voix d'Alice, pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé les lèvres. J'avais le même don qu'Edward... Je me concentrais sur Esmée. La pauvre, elle devait être torturée par ce qui arrivait.

_Edward, mon Edward, mon fils, pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu encore nous quitter ? Elle est vivante, elle t'attend, elle comprendra et elle te pardonnera, Edward, j'espère qu'ils arriveront à temps... _

- Esmée, où est-il ? Vous savez où il est ! Je l'entends ! J'ai un don moi aussi, le même qu'Edward !

- Bella, calme-toi. Nous ne savons pas précisément où il se trouve. Il veut juste faire le point.

- Où en finir ? Dis-je, trop sèchement.

- Oui, murmura Alice, comme dans un souffle.

- Les Volturris ?

- Non, pas cette fois. Il... Il veut se battre, avec un vampire ... Ou un loup-garou.

Si mon coeur battait encore, il se serait vraiment affolé. Si Edward entrait en territoire Quileute, la guerre allait éclater. Les Quileutes étaient plus nombreux, mais les vampires plus fort, surtout avec une nouvelle-née pas si brute de décoffrage comme moi. Et si Jake tuait Edward, je ne le lui pardonnerait pas, je ne le pardonnerais à aucun des Quileutes, le meurtrier, l'assassin mourrait, dans d'atroces souffrances.

- On y va. Où sont les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas. Essaie de les localiser avec ton tout nouveau don !

- Je... Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne.

- Nous allons donc y aller à l'ancienne, ils sont partis vers la frontière Quileute. La trace est toute fraîche, vient Bella, prend la tête ton odorat de nouveau-né est plus puissante, me dis Esmée en me montrant la voie.

Je suivais leur odeur. Me faufilant entre les arbres, toujours plus vite, toujours plus pressée de_ le_ retrouver. Nous finîmes par les retrouver, dans une clairière, dans _notre_ clairière. Emmett tenait Rosalie dans ses bras, la tête contre le torse de son époux, elle aurait pu pleurer, si elle avait été humaine. Jasper, quant à lui, tournait en rond et quand j'apparus, ils levèrent tous des yeux interrogateurs vers moi, et quand ce fut le tour d'Alice, elle se jeta dans les bras de Jasper, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Edward ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir quitté, il avait fauté, mais alors ? Je pourrais très facilement lui pardonner, il était pardonné.

- Où est Edward ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Ca va Bella ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Oui, oui. Il faut le retrouver ! Il faut parler aux Quileutes ! Qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de mal !

- Bella, calme-toi. Edward n'a pas encore choisi la manière dont il allait mourir, sinon Alice l'aurait vu. Il faut juste le retrouver.

Je ne répondis pas. Il me fallait me concentrer. Je me massais les tempes, pensant de toutes mes forces à mon époux, faisant abstraction de tout le reste. Edward ! J'entrais dans son esprit. Il courait, vite, il pensait à moi, au mal qu'il m'avait fait. Si seulement tu savais mon amour... Il s'arrêta enfin.

_Tu avances Edward, tu avances et ils feront le reste. Comme pour les Volturris, cela se passera vite. Ils sentiront ma présence,_ il_ sentira ma présence et ils me tueront._

Tout d'un coup, Alice poussa un cri d'effroi, et moi je partais. Je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait, d'ailleurs, elle en dépendait. _Il_ était ma vie. Je crus que j'arrivais trop tard quand je ne le vis pas mais comme un coup de vent, il s'avança et avant de pénétrer sur le territoire Quileute, je le heurtai de plein fouet. Nous nous retrouvâmes coucher l'un sur l'autre, comme cette fameuse nuit, il me regardait, incrédule, quand une voix nous parvint.

- Tu es l'une des leurs maintenant, hein ? Tu sens à des kilomètres à la ronde, cracha Jake. Oh, et en plus tes yeux sont rouges, qui as-tu mangé, sangsue ?

- Personne Jake ! Les yeux des nouveaux-nés sont ainsi !

Je le vis s'avancer et traverser la ligne invisible, comme si c'était normal.

- Jake ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pars vite avant que les autres arrivent !

- Bella ! Le pacte est nul, il t'a mordue, même avec ton consentement, il t'a mordue, la chasse à la sangsue est ouverte.

Et alors qu'il parlait, je vis ses frères sortirent, mes anciens amis, des loups-garous. Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, Leah, ils étaient tous là, babines retroussées, près à bondir. Nouveau coup de vent. Tous les Cullen étaient là. La bataille pouvait commencer. J'allais devoir tuer Jake, cette pensée me révulsa mais à la vue de ses yeux empreints d'une rage meurtrière et destructrice, je m'élançais dans la bataille aux côtés de ma famille.


	3. Chapter 3 : Fight

**J'apprends petit à petit à maîtriser Fanfiction et OpenOffice, donc je suis désolé si il y a des bugs ou autre !! **

**Je suis assez déçue par le nombre de reviews... Si vous n'aimez pas ma fic, dites-me le et je pourrais changer certains choses, ou alors je pourrais tout simplement l'écourter, ce qui signifierai que ce chapitre serait l'avant-dernier ! **

**Mais en tout cas, je remercie vraiment celles ou ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

Ils étaient supérieurs en nombre, mais nous étions les plus forts, nous nous battions presque d'égal à égal. Les sentiments que nous éprouvions les uns pour les autres sont révolus, les fauves sont lâchés, et c'est mon ancien meilleur ami, Jake, qui a ouvert la cage. Il ne veut pas respecter mon choix ? Il veut se battre ? Vient voir mon clébard, ta copine vampire t'attend de pied ferme.

Leur odeur nauséabonde me monta aux narines, je comprenais enfin de quoi parlait Edward. Mais avec cela, arrivait l'odeur du sang. Une odeur particulière qui aiguisait ma curiosité. Et si je m'accordais un petit verre après avoir vaincu ces chiots ?

- Jacob, j'ai fait mon choix, il ne m'a pas mordue contre ma volonté. Si vous le souhaitez, nous partirons. Sinon, il vous faudra vous battre.

- Tais-toi vampire, tu ressembles à ma Bella mais tu n'es plus elle. Ma Bella ne parlait pas de guerre ni de partir, ma Bella voulait rester, dit Jacob.

- Cette Bella n'a jamais existé Jake, je suis restée la même, enfin à quelques détails près. Laisses-nous partir, nous ne reviendrons plus jamais.

- Jamais, cracha-t-il avant de se transformer en loup-garou et de se jeter sur moi.

Edward, par reflex, se rua sur Jacob, l'empêchant de m'atteindre et donnant ainsi l'assaut. Ma famille se lança dans la bataille contre les loups-garous avant même j'eus réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Je voyais mes amis se déchirer, d'anciens combattants unis s'entretuer. J'avais envie de dire « stop » même si quelques secondes auparavant, je les aurais tous déchiquetés.

- Stop ! Criai-je. Stop ! Hurlai-je de nouveau alors qu'ils ne réagissaient pas. Mais ils finirent par se stopper en me regardant bizarrement. Jacob, Edward, arrêtez. La guerre est terminée, je ne veux perdre aucun d'entre vous. On s'est battu ensemble, on ne va pas se battre les uns contre les autres ? Je sais que le Pacte a été transgressé, mais selon ma seule volonté, moi, la « victime ». Nous partons, loin, vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous, je vous le jure.

- Bella, ce n'est pas aussi simple, me dis Sam, alors qu'il avait repris forme humaine. Nous sommes des ennemis mortels, il faut que tu le comprennes !

- C'est pour cela que vous nous avez aidé à combattre les nouveaux-nés ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si nous partons, vos fils, commençai-je avant de rajouter après un râle de ce qui me semblait être Leah, et vos filles n'auront pas à subir ce que vous avez subis.

- Si nous vous éliminons, ce sera pareil ! Dis Edward, imitant le ton de Jacob, qui lui était encore en loup.

- Jake, sois réaliste, vous arriverez peut-être à nous éliminer mais à quel prix ? Au prix de nombre d'entre vous, les plus jeunes sûrement ! Plaidai-je.

- Tais-toi ! Trainée à vampire ! Me hurla Jacob, alors qu'il venait de reprendre forme humaine.

Mais c'était le mot de trop, Edward, ne supportant pas que l'on m'appelle ainsi grogna avant de se ruer, toutes canines dehors, sur mon ancien ami. Et de nouveau, la bagarre recommença, et mes instincts de vampires prirent le dessus quand Leah arriva en courant vers moi, babines retroussées, prête à me découper menue. Alors qu'elle bondissait sur moi, je m'écartai et elle se retrouva à plat ventre sur la terre dure et froide comme moi. Plus rapide, je la chevauchai et passant mes mains autour de son fragile cou, je le brisai. C'en était fini de Leah. Je relevai une seconde la tête et vit Seth qui tombait à son tour, accompagné de Quil, Embry et Sam, au prises avec Jasper, Rosalie, Alice et Emmett. Tous les loups tombaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils combattaient, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions entourés de leurs cadavres, redevenus humains. Je m'en voulais, terriblement. J'avais tué ceux qui m'avaient permis de ne pas mourir, de ne pas mourir de souffrance, de ne pas mourir entre les mains de Victoria. J'avais tués mes sauveurs, ceux qui protégeraient La Push de tous les dangers. Mes mains étaient couvertes de leur sang. Et alors que le désespoir commençait à m'envahir, j'attendais des larmes qui ne vinrent pas, j'attendais deux bras froids et réconfortant qui ne vinrent pas _non plus_. Je balayai le champ de bataille du regard. Alice se blottissant de désespoir contre Jasper qui la berçait. Rosalie qui regardait tristement les cadavres, la tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Et Carlisle cherchant vainement des survivants avec Esmée, à deux doigts de pleurer, si elle avait pu. Mais aucune trace de mon Edward. Ni de Jacob. Qui mes frères et soeurs pleuraient-ils ? Nos amis loup-garous, morts, ou Edward ?

Je me décidai à utiliser mon tout nouveau pouvoir, je me concentrai comme je l'avais fait dans la clairière et cherchai Edward, en vain. Je réessayai avec Jacob, aucune réponse. Je paniquai. Mon don devait être dérégler, je ne devais pas bien le faire fonctionner, non ? Ils ne pouvaient pas, pas tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas me retrouver seule. Je me rendis compte que je courais. Je parcourais la forêt, ignorant tout des limites, qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, à _leur_ recherche. Je criai de toutes mes forces, appelant tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Seul un léger fumet, une légère odeur se fit sentir. On brûlait quelque chose. Dans la montagne, je levai les yeux et la vision d'horreur me coupa un souffle dont je n'avais plus besoin. Une lourde fumée noire s'élevait des hauteurs de First Beach, d'une grotte, plus précisément. Mes jambes, une fois de plus, s'activèrent avant même que mon cerveau réagît.

En quelques secondes, j'arrivais au niveau du brasier, découvrant une épaisse forme penché dessus, le surveillant presque.

- Jacob ? Jacob, qu'as-tu fait à Edward ?

**Vraiment désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre, mais je devais couper ici ! **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, elles me donnent du courage pour écrire plus vite... Du chantage ?? Naan, pas du tout **


	4. Chapter 4 : Where Are You ?

**Hihihi... Alors, Edward, mort ou pas mort ? P**

**Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à recommencer... **

OOOOOO

- Jacob ? Jacob, qu'as-tu fait à Edward ?

Jacob se tenait là, dos à moi, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures devinrent aussi pâle et livide que les miennes. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je le devinais facilement : empreint de colère. Mais cela m'importait peu, seul Edward et son sort occupaient mes pensées.

- Jacob Black ! Réponds-moi ! Où est Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cette sangsue m'a fait un coup en traître et a disparu.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Hurlai-je en désignant le brasier.

- Ça ? Dit-il, presque hystérique. Ça, ce sont les restes de mes frères loups ! Ceux que tu as tué avec tes nouveaux amis ! D'ailleurs, qui as-tu tué, toi ?

- Jake, lâche-moi, soufflai-je en m'éloignant, dégoutée de moi-même.

- Mais vas-y Bella ! A qui as-tu hotté la vie ? A Quil ? A Embry ? A Sam, qui t'as retrouvée à demi-morte à cause de ta sangsue dans la forêt ?

- Jack, la ferme !

- Qui, Bella, qui ?

- Leah Clearwater.

- Pfff... Tu me dégoutes. Sale buveuse de sang ingrate !

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré, mais aucune larme ne fut versée. Et Jake, mon loup-garou, se jeta sur moi. Ivre de fureur, ivre de colère, et je n'avais pas la force de me battre contre lui. Je le dégoutais ? Eh bien, nous avions au moins un point en commun. Il me plaqua à terre en quelques millièmes de secondes, au-dessus de moi, ses crocs se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants, prêts à me déchiqueter. Il s'apprêtait à le faire quand un éclair passa devant mes yeux et le tint à terre, à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne réagissais toujours pas, à quoi bon ? Je n'étais qu'un horrible et dégoutant monstre, une bête affamée de sang. Le regard dans le vide, dans ce que j'aurais pu appeler une légère léthargie bien que nous ne puissions pas dormir, j'entendis vaguement Esmée et Rosalie s'inquiéter pour moi, appeler Carlisle, mais ce que j'entendis surtout, ce fut un hurlement, long hurlement sourd et plaintif, celui d'un loup. Puis des pas, des pas pressés et presque apeurés, des voix aussi.

- Bella ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ma chérie ?

- Bella, eh p'tite soeur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es un vampire maintenant !

Esmée. Emmett. Ils s'inquiétaient. Jasper. Rosalie. Alice. Carlisle. Eux aussi paraissaient inquiets. Mais où était le plus important, où était mon Edward, mon époux ? Je reprenais soudain conscience.

- Hum... Où est Edward ?

- Bella ! Oh ma Bella ! Que s'est-il passé ? Me dis Esmée tout en me caressant les cheveux.

- J'ai vu une fumée noire, et pas Edward. J'ai eu peur, j'ai vu Jacob, je... Je me dégoute...

- C'est normal Bella, tu verras, ça va passer, me chuchota Rosalie.

Ils essayaient tous de me rassurer, de me réconforter et surtout, de m'éloigner de ma plus grande préoccupation. Il fallait que je sache, il fallait qu'ils me disent. Sauf que je savais très bien qu'ils ne diraient rien, donc je pris les devant, me concentrant, je recherchais la vérité dans leurs esprits et la trouvais, horrible et presque impossible : Edward était introuvable, et Jacob avait rejoint ses frères, grâce à Emmett.

- Il faut partir à sa recherche, tout de suite, dis-je, décidée. Nous sommes sept, deux équipes de deux, une équipe de trois.

- Bella, attends, comment as-tu su ? Nous ne te l'avons pas dit ?! Me demanda Carlisle.

- Eh bien, j'ai en quelques sortes le même pouvoir qu'Edward. Sauf que je choisis les personnes de qui j'entends les pensées, expliquai-je. Bon, on y va ?

- Oh, ça pourrait être utile. Pour les groupes, Jasper et Alice, Esmée avec moi, et Emmett et Rosalie, vous prenez Bella. Surveillez-la bien et chassez souvent, pas question d'avoir de problèmes avec ça ! Dès que vous avez du neuf, on s'appelle !

Et chacun partit de son côté, je suivis Rosalie et Emmett qui se dirigeaient vers le Nord, vers les Denali. Pendant des jours entiers nous nous sommes déployés, couvrant des kilomètres de forêts, cherchant la moindre trace de son passage sans résultat. Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à la Mer de Beaufort sans aucune nouvelle, ni d'Edward, ni des autres groupes. Nous avons finis par rebrousser chemin, en passant cette fois par l'Alaska, prenant au passage des nouvelles des Denali qui eux, n'en avaient eu aucune de mon mari.

De retour chez nous, nous eûmes une vision d'horreur : de la belle et majestueuse villa Cullen ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre. Un tas de cendre avec un bout de papier intact au milieu des décombres. Un bout de papier qui ressemblait aux invitations de mon mariage, sur lequel il était écrit :

_**« Pour avoir sauvagement tué nos fils et notre fille. Ne revenez plus jamais. Bella, c'est aussi valable pour toi. »**_

Dépitée, la tristesse emplissant mon corps sans âme, je me retournais vers mon frère et ma soeur, qu'allions-nous faire ? Où étaient les autres ? Esmée et Carlisle étaient censés rester à la maison, au cas où Edward reviendrait. Notre famille était détruite. Je rêvais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, que je me réveillasse dans les bras froids et affectueux d'Edward, ma tête posée contre son torse marmoréen et les cheveux en bataille ; qu'Alice partît dans ses délires pour un mariage qui allait arriver ; qu'Emmett me fît tourner chèvre ; qu'Esmée me couvât comme sa fille. Mais non, je ne rêvais pas. Edward était parti on ne savait où, Esmée et Carlisle étaient introuvables, Alice n'avait eu aucune vision concernant mon vampire et je me sentais de plus en plus seule, l'envie de montrer au soleil à midi sur la place centrale de Volterra m'apparaissait de plus en plus comme une bonne idée.

D'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, Emmett écarta un bras, me faisant signe de venir, je me jetais contre son torse de pierre, aux côtés de Rosalie, aussi triste que moi. Et si nous étions les trois derniers ? Les trois survivants du Clan Cullen ? Se serrant de plus en plus les uns contre les autres, j'entendis des pas venir de la forêt, plus vive qu'un éclair, je me retournai et vis mon lutin préféré, nous n'étions plus seuls.

Je me précipitais dans ses bras froids, je ne perdrais donc jamais cette habitude ? Nous étions désormais cinq, il en manquait trois, Esmée, Carlisle et Edward, les plus anciens. Alice nous demanda ce qui s'était passé et nous lui racontâmes tout ce que nous savions, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Ils nous racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu en allant vers le Sud, en interrogeant tous les vampires qu'ils avaient pus croiser mais aucune trace fraîche d'Edward. Mon époux restait introuvable, à l'instar de nos parents.

- Bella, tu crois que tu pourrais utiliser ton don pour voir s'ils sont dans le coin ? Me demanda Jasper, après un long silence.

- Je peux essayer en tout cas, vous croyez qu'ils pourraient être... ? Me hasardai-je à demander.

- Non, sinon j'aurais vu quelque chose, ils sont tous trois vivants, peut-être retenus contre leur volonté, je ne sais pas, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient morts, me rassura Alice.

J'acquiesçai et me concentrai sur les visages de mes parents vampires, essayant de les repérer et alors que je m'apprêtai à arrêter, je perçus les pensées d'Esmée, affolée et coincée par du feu dans un endroit clos et sombre.

_Par où pourrais-je sortir et rejoindre Carlisle ? Oh mon Dieu, où est-il ? Et mes enfants ? Il faut que je sorte ! _

- J'ai repéré Esmée, elle est coincée dans ce que je crois être une grotte par un feu, je ne sais pas où est Carlisle, elle non plus apparemment, elle s'inquiète pour nous aussi.

- Bien, crois-tu pouvoir nous indiquer la grotte ? Questionna Jasper.

- Je ne suis pas sûre ! Mais d'après moi, cette grotte est celle où vous avez brûlé les corps des Quileutes, cela ressemble à une vengeance.

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grotte en question, déployés en triangle, et moi en tête. Nous y arrivâmes rapidement et vîmes le feu qui bouchait l'entrée de la cavité. Heureusement qu'Esmée n'avait pas besoin de respirer ! Le brasier était énorme, très imposant et il serait idiot de penser pouvoir l'éteindre facilement. Alice et Rosalie partirent en direction de l'océan, pour prendre de l'eau qui servirait à retarder les flammes, le temps que Jasper, Emmett et moi creusions un passage dans la roche. Ma force de nouvelle-née accompagnée de celles de mes frères nous permis d'avancer rapidement et après que mes soeurs eurent fait un quatrième aller-retour avec de l'eau, nous découvrîmes une Esmée noire de suie, apeurée mais trop heureuse de nous revoir. Elle se jeta dans nos bras et tandis que les garçons refermaient le passage et essayaient d'étouffer le feu qui avait diminué, les filles et moi-même, nous emmenâmes notre mère chasser, car nos yeux à toutes avaient pris une teinte onyx.

Nous n'allâmes pas chasser longtemps : il fallait retrouver Carlisle et Edward. De nouveau, je me concentrai pour capter l'esprit de mon père, et de nouveau, je ne captai rien. Désolée, je me retournai vers mon clan quand je vis Alice se figer. Jasper la prit dans ses bras, la faisant s'asseoir sur un rocher le temps de la vision. N'en pouvant plus au bout de quelques secondes, je pénétrai dans son esprit.

_Edward et Carlisle était dans une pièce d'une blancheur effarante. Il n'y avait aucune faille, aucune fenêtre, rien. Les murs étaient doublés par de lourds tissus, comme dans les asiles. Leurs yeux étaient couleur onyx. Ils tournaient tous deux en rond quand soudain des bras de fer sortirent de nul part, les tenant en l'air, tout en les empêchant de faire quelconque mouvement. Puis une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur et deux femmes en blouses blanches rentrèrent dans la pièce, des seringues à la main, qu'elles plantèrent dans les bras des deux hommes. Leurs visages se tordaient de douleur alors qu'elles extrayaient un liquide de leurs veines inutiles._

- Nous avons un problème, dis Alice, les yeux exorbités par la crainte. Des humains connaissent notre existence. Et ils tiennent Edward et Carlisle.

OOOOOO

**Il est plus long ce chapitre ! Je me rattrape ! :D**

**Vous a-t-il plu ? **

**Alors, vous pensiez vraiment, qu'en tant qu'Edwardienne convaincue, j'allais faire mourir l'homme de mes rêves ? **

**Pour ceux et celles qui l'ont remarqué, je me suis inspirée de la saison 4 de Buffy Contre Les Vampires, avec l'Initiative, quand Spike est enfermé ! **

**PS : Je suis vraiment désolée si il y a des fautes, je ne suis pas très douée en orthographe ! :S**


	5. Chapter 5 I've Missed You Since You Left

**Quatre reviews ? Alors que j'en ai eu sept pour le chapitre 3 ? :(**

**Bon, je passe et je vous pardonne :) **

**Je veux vous dire que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier ou l'avant avant-dernier ! Car après-demain je pars en vacances sans mon ordinateur ! Donc soit je poste ce chapitre et peut-être deux demains, soit je vous laisse sur votre faim pendant plus d'un mois ! :P**

**Bisous ! **

OOOOO

- Nous avons un problème, dit Alice, les yeux exorbités par la crainte. Des humains connaissent notre existence. Et ils tiennent Edward et Carlisle.

- S'ils ont pus les capturer, ils nous battront sans problèmes, il va nous falloir de l'aide, j'appelle les Denali, Jas, contacte les Volturri ! Dis-je en sortant mon téléphone portable.

- Attendez, comment ont-ils fait pour les démasquer ? Si Edward s'était dévoilé au grand jour, il n'aurait sûrement pas dénoncé Carlisle ! S'exclama Esmée. Et puis, il va nous falloir trouver un toit, loin de Forks, et puis où il se trouvent !

- Nous n'avons qu'à partir en Alaska, les Denali nous accueilleront avec plaisir et si les Volturris nous viennent en aide, Démétri les repérera facilement avec son don, nous dit Alice.

- Bien, donc nous partons pour l'Alaska ! J'appelle Éléazar et nous partons, dis-je en composant le numéro de celui-ci.

Éléazar, désolé pour nous dit, accepta comme prévu notre venue et nous partîmes rapidement, en courant, aucune voiture n'ayant pu être sauvée. Nous arrivâmes le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 8h, toute la famille nous attendait dans le salon, assise dans de grands fauteuils marron chocolat, faisant parfaitement le contraste avec le carrelage de marbre blanc et les murs blanchis à la chaux. Leur maison ressemblait un peu à celle des Cullen, enfin à ce qu'elle était, elle était très grande, avec beaucoup de baies vitrées donnant sur la forêt avoisinante. Leur salon était immense, tout coloré de blanc et de marron chocolat, des tableaux représentant des paysages du monde entier étaient suspendus au mur et en y regardant bien, on pouvait y voir différentes signatures : Irina ou Kate. Au fond à droite, on distinguait une porte en cèdre qui conduisait à une cuisine parfaitement inutile et tout aussi bien équipée que l'était celle des Cullen. Puis, à gauche de l'entrée, un sublime escalier en colimaçon tout en fer et en vitres conduisait à l'étage, vers les chambres et les salles de bains. Le plafond était très haut et était composé de plusieurs poutres apparentes de la même couleur que les fauteuils. Ces fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une télé écran géant à laquelle était branché une console de jeux. Au milieu du cercle, se dressait une table basse en acajou, couleur bien évidemment assortie, et sur laquelle était posé un vase contenant des roses d'un rouge éclatant.

Nos hôtes étaient impassibles sur leurs fauteuils, regardant la télévision sans vraiment la regarder, comme faisait Jasper à Phœnix. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la villa, ils se tournèrent et vinrent vers nous à vitesse vampirique, ils nous saluèrent, le regard empreint de compassion et nous conduisirent vers nos chambres. Je m'étonnai que nous en ayons une chacun mais comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, Alice me rappela qu'ils avaient vécu un long moment en Alaska avec eux et que chaque couple avait sa propre chambre, je pris celle d'Edward.

Les Denali nous prêtèrent quelques vêtements, le temps que nous allions en acheter de nouveaux, car bien que nous fussions partis à la recherche d'Edward, aucun de nous n'avez pris la peine de s'encombrer d'une valise.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de mon mari, une tenue gracieusement prêtée par Irina, pleine d'appréhension. Je voulais sentir son odeur, je voulais voir comment et où il avait vécu avant de venir à Forks. Je pénétrai dans la pièce et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi. Son odeur. Elle était là, omniprésente, il n'y avait qu'elle. Je faillis faire demi-tour, de peur de la contaminer mais l'envie de me jeter sur le canapé noir, près de la chaîne hi-fi fut trop forte. Je jetai les vêtements sur un meuble à étagère en fer rouge et sautai sur le canapé. Plongeant ma tête dans un coussin, j'inspirai une bouffée de son odeur concentrée. Il me manquait. Cela allait faire une semaine que je ne l'avais pas serré dans mes bras, que je ne l'avais pas embrassé. Au bout de quelques minutes, je relevai la tête et balayai la pièce du regard : elle était presque la copie conforme de celle qui avait brûlée, à quelques détails près. Il n'y avait pas de grand lit imposant et qui aurait pu accueillir nos galipettes, il n'y avait de mur empli de CD, la chaîne hi-fi paraissait moins performante et surtout, il n'était pas là, me souriant de toutes ses dents, ouvrant l'espace de ses bras pour que je m'y engouffre. Je sentais mes cataractes se préparer mais rien ne vint, j'étais un vampire, je ne pouvais par conséquent pas pleurer.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

- Entrez ! Dis-je.

- Bella, ma chérie, ça va ? Demanda Esmée, le regard aussi triste et perdu que le mien.

- J'ai connu de meilleures périodes, comme pendant ma transformation, expliquai-je sarcastiquement, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Pareil, répondit Esmée, en venant s'asseoir près de moi alors que je me poussai. Tu sais, Carlisle et moi, c'est un peu comme toi et Edward. On s'aime vraiment, on est peut-être moins démonstratif mais c'est nous les parents ! Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai s'il venait être détruit, définitivement.

- Esmée, c'est exactement pareil, nos couples sont à plusieurs détails près les mêmes ! Et c'est la même chose pour Rosalie et Emmett et, Jasper et Alice ! Par contre, je sais ce que je ferai si Edward disparaissait, je disparaitrais à mon tour, à tout jamais près de lui, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu devenir un vampire.

- Hum... Je comprends mais ne compte pas sur nous pour t'aider. On sera plus enclin à t'en empêcher Bella, on t'aime tant, mais je crois qu'au final, on comprendra.

Nous continuâmes à parler de nos maris et de sujets plus gais pendant quelques minutes puis elle quitta ma chambre pour descendre parler stratégie d'attaque. Quant à moi, je me décidai à prendre une douche et à me changer. La sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau glacée me procura une sensation bizarre, comme pleins de petits piques contre ma peau, c'était en fait assez agréable. Bizarre mais agréable. Je fermai les yeux et pris mon temps sur cette eau bienfaitrice, espérant qu'elle me procurerait le même sentiment que quand j'étais humaine : la paix. Et cela marcha. La première nuit qu'Edward passa avec moi me revint soudain en mémoire, la même paix intérieure m'avait envahie. J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi, Charlie regardant du base-ball au rez-de-chaussée et Edward m'attendant allongé sur mon lit. Mais quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais encore dans la salle de bain des Denali, en Alaska, et Edward était retenu quelque part contre son grès et moi, je me relaxai. Je me haïssais. Je m'activai pour me sécher, m'habiller puis descendre rejoindre les autres, il fallait que j'agisse pour Edward et Carlisle.

Arrivée en bas, ils étaient tous assis dans les fauteuils que l'on avait rapprochés autour d'une table plus grande et plus haute qui trônait à la place de la table basse. Ils ne se tournèrent même pas vers moi et continuèrent leur discussion. Juste Alice se colla à Jasper pour me faire une place sur laquelle je me précipitai.

- ... Il faut mettre au courant les Volturri ! Leur aide serait précieuse ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Tu fais confiance à ces monstres, toi ? Demanda Tanya, effarée.

- Non, mais avec eux, nous sommes presque sûr de pouvoir venir à bout de ces humains qui en savent trop et de libérer Edward et Carlisle ! Lui répondit Rosalie, une main sur la poitrine d'Emmett, comme pour le retenir.

- Et si ils nous doublaient ? Si ils nous vendaient contre leur liberté ? Commença Irina. Nous serions perdus !

- N'importe quoi ! Les Volturri tiennent trop à leur anonymat et à l'ignorance des humains à propos de leur existence et de celle des vampires ! Cria presque Alice. Nous devons les appeler maintenant ! Plus nous attendons et plus nous exposons Edward et Carlisle !

- Bien, mais qu'ils viennent vite alors ! Concéda Tanya. Qui s'en charge ? Jasper ! C'était ton idée !

- Non ! C'était celle de Bella, elle la proposé quand nous étions à Forks ! Se défendit Jasper.

- Okay, Bella, c'est à toi, dis Tanya en me tendant le téléphone et un carnet d'adresse ouvert à la page des « V ».

J'aurais été humaine, j'aurais déglutit de trouille. J'étais un vampire, je n'étais pas censée avoir peur mais là, c'était différent, c'était les Volturri, les « souverains » des vampires, si je puis dire. Je sentais les regards à la fois intrigués et anxieux de mes amis fixés sur moi pendant que je composais le numéro. Mes doigts mirent un temps infini à composer ce fichu numéro. Après avoir pressé la touche verte, je portai le téléphone à mon oreille, relevant la tête et adressant à l'assistance un sourire gêné. Quelques sonneries plus tard, une voix de femme me répondit, paniquant je bégayai quelques mots en anglais et attendit puis une autre voix de femme me parla, cette fois en anglais.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Abby Sciuto. A qui souhaitez-vous parler ?

- Euh... Passez-moi Aro je vous prie, dites-lui que c'est Bella Cullen.

- Bien Mme Cullen, veuillez patienter quelques minutes s'il vous plaît.

L'oreille toujours collée au combiné, je jetais un regard aux autres vampires de la pièce, toujours aussi attentifs et anxieux.

- Je vous passe Mr Aro, bonne journée Mme Cullen, me dis la voix féminine avant de couper notre communication.

- Allô ? Commença presque aussitôt une voix que je connaissais comme être celle d'Aro.

- Aro, c'est Bella Cullen. Nous avons besoin d'aide, dis-je, me rendant compte que j'avais peut-être été un peu trop directe.

- Hahaha Bella ! Tu t'es donc mariée à cet Edward ? Et j'espère qu'il t'a transformée en vampire ?

- Oui, oui. Mais nous avons un problème beaucoup plus important, qui vous concerne aussi.

- Hum... Toujours aussi sérieuse, hein ? Alors, quel est ce problème si urgent ?

- Des humains, des scientifiques je crois, connaissent notre existence et ont réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à capturer Edward et Carlisle. Ils pratiquent diverses expériences sur eux, d'après ce qu'a vu Alice.

- Effectivement, ce problème est de taille. Comment ont-ils été au courant ?

- Nous supposons que ce sont les loup-garous, enfin leurs familles, puisque nous nous sommes occupés d'eux, dis-je en m'étranglant presque sur la fin. Allez-vous nous aider ?

- Bien, nous allons devoir éliminer ces familles et ces scientifiques, vous vivez toujours à Forks ?

- Non, ils ont brûlés notre maison, nous sommes chez les Denali, en Alaska.

- Okay, nous arriverons demain matin avec Démétri, Jane, Heidi, Marcus et Alec. Soyez prêts. Nous élaborerons un plan sur place. A demain Bella, dit-il avant de raccrocher sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

Reposant le téléphone sur la table je m'apprêtais à résumer ma conversation à mes compagnons quand Esmée me coupa d'un geste ferme et doux à la fois, ils avaient du tout entendre, grâce à l'ouïe ultra-performante des vampires. Tout le monde se leva comme un seul homme, certains partirent en direction de la forêt, d'autres vers leurs chambres et enfin d'autres restèrent pour remettre dans son état initial. Ils avaient raison. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des renforts.

OOOOO

**Alooors ? :D**

**Je suis assez fière de mon chapitre, je le trouve pas mal du tout, mais je dois avoir tort, c'est souvent le cas **

**Quelqu'un a remarqué le nom de la voix féminine des Volturri ? :D Bon, j'arrête **

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton mauve **!


	6. Chapter 6 : Nightmares In Labs

**Hihihi... Dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s par la fin ! **

**Je suis un peu triste quand même, mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une imagination très fertile et j'ai beaucoup écrire ! :D**

**PS : J'suis fan de notre petit vampire du NCIS ! :P**

OOOOO

Il était 6h du matin. Nous revenions de chasser. Et les Volturri n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Alice n'avait pas eu de vision les concernant et je n'avais pas envie de m'user à essayer de les repérer. En fait si, j'en avais envie mais je préférais garder des forces pour cette nouvelle bataille. Tous assis dans les grands fauteuils marrons, le regard vide, j'entendais les ongles de Rosalie effectuer une course effrénée sur les accoudoirs alors que la tête d'Emmett faisait un léger mouvement de balancier de l'avant vers l'arrière.

N'y tenant plus, je visualisais le visage enfantin et terrifiant de Jane et me concentrais sur celui-ci. Je finis par percevoir ses pensées, ils n'étaient donc pas si loin que ça.

_Pff... Cette Bella ! J'espère qu'elle n'est plus immunisée, j'aimerais bien m'amuser un peu avec elle ! Heureusement que Orlan a pu nous accompagner... Comme ça je pourrais moi aussi jouer à la jeune fille éprise..._

Je pouffais à la pensée de voir Jane amoureuse d'autre chose que de son reflet dans le miroir. Puis je me rappelais qu'elle avait mentionné un nom, Orlan. Aro n'avait pas précisé que ce nouveau viendrait. Et si Tanya avait raison ? Si ils voulaient nous doubler ? Je n'eus pas le temps de faire part de ce que je savais à mes amis, les Volturri arrivèrent, Aro en tête.

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ma chère ? S'exclama Aro en s'avançant vers moi et en me prenant la main pour y poser ses lèvres.

- Euh... Ça pourrait aller mieux, merci, répondis-je, gênée.

- Trêve de politesse ! Nous avons une bataille à préparer ! Interrompit Heidi. Dites-nous où nous pouvons nous installer puis nous élaborerons un plan !

Pour les chambres, nous avions décidé de nous serrer, je devais déménager dans la chambre d'Esmée et Irina dans celle de Tanya. Ce qui faisait qu'il restait cinq chambres pour les Volturri, en espérant que cela leur suffît. Éléazar les conduisit vers leurs chambres puis ils redescendirent tous ensemble. La grande table avait de nouveau remplacé la petite au milieu des fauteuils auxquels étaient venus s'ajouter des chaises ayant été dans la cuisine. Tout ce petit s'assit, tout en se serrant un peu, et nous pûmes commencer.

- En premier lieu, savez-vous où ils se trouvent ? Demanda Alec.

- Non, la vision d'Alice ne nous a pas permis de le déterminer et le pouvoir de Bella non plus, expliqua Jasper.

- Bien, je me retire dans ma chambre, je vais essayer de les repérer, dit Démétri tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

- Savez-vous comment ils les ont capturés ? Nous demanda Aro.

- Carlisle a été enlevé alors que nous chassions. Nous avons perçu l'odeur de plusieurs feus de forêt, pas très important mais qui auraient pu le devenir. Je suis partie en direction du premier, et Carlisle vers les autres. J'étais en train d'éteindre le feu quand une grande flamme m'obligea à reculer, et je fus prise au piège dans une grotte, jusqu'à ce que mes enfants viennent me libérer, raconta Esmée. En y réfléchissant, je pense qu'il y avait quelqu'un ce jour-là, près de moi et que c'est cette personne qui a allumé les feus et qui a ravivé celui que j'éteignais. Je crois aussi qu'ils ont pris au piège Carlisle dans les flammes et qu'après l'avoir emmené, ils pensaient revenir me chercher.

- Nous savons donc qu'ils connaissent nos faiblesses, qu'ils sont organisés et qu'ils ont pas mal de personnel, résuma Marcus. Croyez-vous qu'ils soient au courant de nos pouvoirs ?

- Oui. Enfin, les nôtres oui, les vôtres, ça m'étonnerai beaucoup. Je ne crois pas qu'ils connaissent votre existence. Car s'ils ont appris notre existence et nos moeurs par les Quileutes, ils savent quels sont nos pouvoirs, mais personne ne vous a jamais mentionné devant eux, Bella ? Dit Esmée.

- Non, ils savent juste que j'étais allée en Italie pour sauver Edward, je n'ai jamais mentionné les Volturri, à ma connaissance, dis-je.

- Ok, nous allons faire deux équipes : une avec Bella et Emmett, l'autre avec Jane et Démétri. Il faut des Cullen, des Denali et des Volturri, dans chaque équipe, oubliez les rivalités, il faut préserver notre anonymat ! Décréta Aro. Nous attendons aussi d'autres renforts, venant du Sud. Je crois que ce sont de vieilles connaissances à toi, Jasper.

Tous les Cullen et les Denali tressaillirent, et surtout Jas, à l'évocation des Sudistes, ces « bêtes sauvages ». Pire que les Volturri, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils nous doublassent, sinon, nous serions perdus, surtout avec les italiens de leur côté. Nous savions que ceux du Sud seraient environ une vingtaine, ils devaient arriver quelques heures plus tard, vu qu'ils partaient en courant.

Au niveau des groupes, je me retrouvais donc avec Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée, Irina, Tanya, Aro, Heidi et Orlan. Et Jane se retrouvait avec Démétri, Marcus, Orlan, Nola, Alice, Jasper, Kate et Éléazar. Alec et Nola étaient deux nouveaux Volturri qu'Aro avait finalement décidé d'emmener, pensant très justement que nous aurions bien besoin d'aide et que deux vampires de moins d'un an, donc très fort, ne seraient pas de trop. Orlan était puissant, il aurait sans doute écrasé Emmett d'un simple hochement de tête, mais s'il était particulièrement chétif. Son pouvoir était simple : il réduisait en bouilli ce qu'il souhaitait. Heureusement pour moi, je m'en suis fait un ami. Au contraire de cette peste de Nola, elle représentait tout ce que je détestais. Elle avait des airs de ressemblance avec Rosalie, bien qu'elle fût beaucoup moins belle. Elle était plus petite que ma soeur, son front était bien trop proéminent et on avait l'impression qu'elle avait piqué ses dents à lapin quand elle souriait. Son don était beaucoup moins puissant que celui d'Orlan et comme au don de Jane, il ne fonctionnait pas sur moi, elle pouvait créer des illusions dans les esprits des gens.

Quand les Sudistes arrivèrent, chacun se présenta et l'on divisa leur groupe composé de six nouveaux-nés et de seize vampires aguerris en deux groupes de onze. Puis nous, les végétariens, nous partîmes chasser une dernière fois avant la bataille et à notre retour, Démétri était redescendu et parlait avec Aro, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils nous virent, ils se retournèrent vers nous et Aro nous expliqua la situation.

- Démétri les a repérés, ils sont dans un laboratoire qui était censé être désaffecté à Salem. Ils sont entourés de dix scientifiques, de deux civiles et de vingt-cinq militaires armés de lance-flammes. Il va falloir être prudent avec les soldats, Orlan, tu détruira leurs armes dès notre arrivée, à moins que certains souhaitent s'amuser. Ensuite, je ne veux aucun survivant et quand nous serons de retour en Italie, vous serez débarrassé des Quileutes qui en savent trop, tout est réglé.

- D'accord, je peux vous poser une question Aro ? Me hasardai-je.

- Vas-y Bella.

- Comment allez-vous faire pour les Quileutes ?

- Nous les avons invités à visiter le Japon, ils doivent prendre un bateau dans trois jours et en mer, nous les rejoindrons et les tuerons, m'expliqua-t-il, sans aucune émotion alors que je tressaillis. Maintenant, nous partons, en route !

Chaque groupe partit en différé, le mien en tête, direction le Sud, et Salem, là où Edward m'attendait. Nous courûmes le plus vite possible, et bien que la force de nouveau-né d'Orlan lui permit de tenir la distance, je le dépassai sans peine et montrai la voie. Nous arrivâmes quelques heures plus tard dans les faubourgs de la ville, réputée pour ses grands procès contre les sorcières. Attention villageois, les vrais méchants arrivent !

Je me dirigeai avec mon groupe vers le laboratoire désaffecté et leur ordonnai d'attendre, à cinq-cent mètres du lieu en question. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis le groupe de Jane arriver, puis les deux groupes des Sudistes. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Jasper qui paraissait très mal à l'aise, et à la vue des regards féroces qu'Alice lançait à une sublime jeune femme, j'en déduisis qui elle était. Marie. Celle qui avait transformé Jasper, qui l'avait initié. Je balayai notre troupe du regard et remarquai un couple qui se chuchotait des choses à l'oreille tout en désignant mon frère blond. Paul et Charlotte. De la compassion m'envahit soudain, et pour une fois, ce fut pour celui qui me produisait d'habitude volontairement cet effet. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée, Aro reprit en main le commandement des opérations et donna l'assaut, mon équipe toujours en tête. Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, j'eus vraiment l'impression qu'il était désaffecté, mais quand Orlan réduisit en poussière une énorme caisse en bois pour découvrir une trappe en métal, sûrement neuve, mes doutes s'effacèrent, Edward et Carlisle étaient là, il fallait que nous y allions !

Mon nouvel ami pénétra en premier, moi derrière et ainsi de suite. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil vers les autres, je ne les vis pas et supposai qu'il existait une autre entrée. Orlan venait de réduire en pièce les lance-flammes des militaires qui paraissait apeurés dans leurs tenues de camouflage. Les ignorant, j'avançais jusqu'à être bloquée par une porte protégée par un code, je poussai un grognement et d'un coup de poing, je brisai la porte et la traversai. Des cris horrifiés me parvinrent de derrière moi, les vampires allaient se régaler. Toujours plus rapide, je continuais mon chemin, étonnée de ne voir personne. Brisant tous les appareils ayant pu servir à faire souffrir mon mari ou son père, je me concentrais, les cherchant de l'esprit. Je finis par les repérer, ils étaient tous proches mais je ne parvenais pas à les localiser précisément. Toujours plongée dans ma concentration, je sentis une vive douleur dans mon dos et me retournais. Et je vis son visage. Un visage que l'on ne peut pas oublier, défigurée par la rage, mais aussi par les griffes de son amour mort, Emily Young venait de me planter un poignard dans la colonne vertébrale. Et alors ? Je n'étais plus humaine, cela ne me faisait plus rien. Passant une main dans le dos, je retirais la lame, je la fixais un instant et la jetais sur un des murs blanc du laboratoire high-tech où il alla se planter.

- Emily ! Quelle bonne surprise, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Dis-je, ironique.

- Bella Swan... Ou plutôt Bella Cullen, maintenant ! Tu as tué l'homme de ma vie, comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? Surtout avec son enfant dans l'utérus ! Me cracha-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux sur son ventre et remarquais qu'il était bel et bien arrondis, pauvre enfant, tu vas mourir avant même d'avoir vu la lumière du jour !

- Il nous avait attaqués, avec tous ses potes, expliquai-je. Nous devions nous défendre et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Mais maintenant que vous avez déclaré la guerre, vous allez devoir vous préparer à mourir et à la perdre !

- Et en quel honneur ? Nous détenons ton chéri et son père, vous allez tous périr !

Je ne reconnaissais plus Emily, son visage autrefois si doux n'était désormais que douleur et colère. Sa voix si belle et si maternelle était devenue semblable à celle d'une vipère. Je lui pardonnais volontiers, nous avions tuer son époux et ses amis et là, nous allions la tuer elle et son enfant !

- Vous ne le détenez plus ! S'écria une voix derrière moi.

- Edward..., murmura Emily blanchissant à vue d'oeil.

- Edward !! m'écriai-je en me jetant dans ses bras et en lui donnant un baiser passionné. Tu m'as tellement manqué... Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mais nous devons partir, les Volturri et les Sudistes vont finir le travail, Carlisle et moi sommes trop faible pour résister à une telle profusion de sang, viens ! Me dit-il en me prenant par la main et en m'entraînant au dehors où nous attendaient les autres végétariens.

Je retrouvais avec une joie débordante toute ma famille au grand complet, accompagnée des Denali. A la vue de Carlisle, près d'Esmée, je me jetais dans ses bras, trop heureuse de revoir mon père de substitution après plusieurs jours qui m'avaient parus interminables. Puis, me rendant compte de mon geste, je le lâchais, gênée.

- Ne sois pas gênée Bella, ils viennent tous de faire la même chose ! Me dit Carlisle, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Mmm... J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est jamais quittés... Mais que s'est-il passé en bas ? Demandai-je réalisant que je n'avais vu personne se battre.

- Eh bien avec les deux équipes des Sudistes et celle de Démétri, nous nous sommes postés juste au-dessus de la prison des deux là, expliqua Alice en désignant Carlisle et Edward, et nous avons fait un gros trou dans le sol pour passer. Nous les avons libéré puis en continuant à travers les couloirs en tuant tout sur notre passage, nous sommes tombés sur le groupe d'Aro, sans toi. Donc Edward est parti à ta recherche et tu connais la suite !

Euphoriques de joie, je regardai ma famille et gardant le meilleur pour la fin, je me précipitais dans les bras d'Edward qui m'avaient tant manqué. Me blottissant contre son torse, je le serrais de toutes mes forces, l'empêchant de s'évader et de me quitter à nouveau. Je le sentis caresser mon dos et embrasser le haut de ma tête et moi, heureuse, je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

- Euh... Bella ?

- Oui Edward ?

- Tu sais que tu es un nouveau-né ? Donc que tu as plus de force qu'Emmett, donc, tu me fais mal ma chérie, me dit-il alors que je le relâchais, morte de honte. Voilà, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me lâcher complètement tu sais, rajouta-t-il avec un de ces sourires craquant.

Je reposai donc ma tête contre son torse parfaitement musclé, oubliant toute présence jusqu'à ce que mon idiot de frère réalise enfin ce que mon époux venait de dire.

- Edward ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Bella n'est sûrement pas plus forte que moi ! C'est vrai ce n'est qu'une fille ! S'exclama Emmett avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtés par Rosalie, puis un coup de poing dans chaque épaule et une claque, respectivement par Alice, moi et Esmée.

Tout le monde partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, il ne fallait pas énerver les femmes Cullen ! Et ce n'est pas ce pauvre Emmett qui dira le contraire !

**FIN**

OOOOO

**Voilà ! C'est la fin ! Et demain je pars à la plage ! Je suis sympa, au départ, je voulais arrêter à un moment clef mais bon, vous laisser sur votre faim pendant un mois... :D**

**Je vous laisse le choix : soit j'écris une suite à cette fic, soit je la réécris sous le point de vue d'Edward, soit j'écris une toute nouvelle fic ! Votez par reviews ! **

**Bisous !**

**Et merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews ! ;)**


End file.
